


whiskey drinks and chocolate bars

by pearl_o



Category: Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe Saporta and the Way sisters crossing paths at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whiskey drinks and chocolate bars

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lordessrenegade, cidercupcakes and inlovewithnight.

Mikey was outside, leaning against the stoop and searching through her purse for a lighter, when she got hit by Hurricane Gabe.

He came out of nowhere.  He always did.  One minute she was alone and the next, there were arms around her, hugging, and she was being lifted a foot into the air.  "Mikey!" Gabe said, his voice full of glee.  "Mikey _Way_!"

"That's me," Mikey said.  She blinked up at him as he set her back on the ground.  "You got a light?"

Gabe pulled a lighter out of his jeans pocket, and flicked it on.  Mikey put the cigarette into her mouth and waited for him to lean forward and light it.

"Mikey Way," Gabe said, "have I ever told you that you're the love of my life?"

"I'm not sure about that one," Mikey said thoughtfully, taking her first drag.  "I've definitely heard the one about love being bullshit Hallmark crap for pussies, though."

Gabe laughed.  He wasn't drunk, not yet, but he'd definitely had a few already.  As soon as Mikey finished her cigarette, she was definitely going inside to find a beer.

"Mikey," Gabe said.  He leaned in, one arm against the house holding him up as he loomed over her, boxing her in a little.  He moved his other hand down to her hip, tucking the tips of his fingers into her front pocket and thumbing at her glittery belt.  

She tried to blow out a smoke ring.  Gee was perfect at them, had been trying to teach her for ages, but Mikey was still a little weak.  This one was nice, though, small and a little shaky, but nice.  It floated up to Gabe's face before it dispersed.

"It's my fucking birthday next week, Mikey Way," Gabe said, grinning down at her.  "You wanna give me an early present?"

Mikey rolled her eyes.  "When are you gonna get better lines?"

"I don't know.  Maybe when these ones stop working."  He leaned in, pushing her hand out of the way, and she let him kiss her for a while.  Gabe was a great kisser; she had plenty of fond memories of him that started just this way, with booze and a party and his mouth.

She pushed him away after a couple of minutes, though.  She'd dropped her cigarette a while back, and she was getting cold out here; it was only October but it was already getting chilly.

"I need to find my sister," Mikey said.  She ducked under Gabe's arm.

"Find me later!" Gabe called after her.  She waved behind at him, but didn't look back as she went inside.

* * *

Mikey found Gee sitting on a couch in the living room, feet curled up under herself.  Her face was flushed red and her hair was even messier than when they'd arrived.

"Hey," Mikey said, sitting down beside her.

"Hey!" Gee said happily.  She put her arm around Mikey's shoulders.  "How are you doing, baby?"

Mikey lifted one shoulder in a half-hearted shrug.  "Decent, I guess.  How about you?"

"Good!  That rum in there is fucking awful, I don't recommend it, but the vodka is good.  I got into an argument with these idiots about Cass Cain and Batman, it was so stupid.  But then I made out with Gabe Saporta for a while, and that was fun.  Then I was kind of bored, but now you're here!"  Gee ended her litany with a brief, squishing hug and a kiss on Mikey's cheek.  There were times when drunk Gee meant a mopey fuck, but sometimes she got like this instead, cheerful and earnest and fun.

Mikey raised her eyebrows.  "You made out with Gabe Saporta?"

"Yeah," Gee said.  She looked a little embarrassed for a second.  "But, I mean.  It's his birthday next week.  And he's actually a really good kisser."

"I know," Mikey said.  "I was just kissing him outside."

Gee giggled.  "What a player," she said.  It sounded ridiculous coming out of her mouth, and it made Mikey giggle too.

"Okay," said Mikey, "I need to go find a drink."  She kissed Gee's cheek and stood up again.  "Later, Gee."

"Later!" said Gee, and Mikey headed toward the kitchen.

* * *

Gabe found her later, when the party had started to break up already.  Mikey had gotten drunk and she was still buzzed, but it had been long enough she was thinking more clearly again, definitely walking with more stability.  She was leaning against a wall in one of the front rooms when Gabe stopped beside her.

"I thought you were going to come and find me," Gabe said.

"Looks like you got me instead."

Gabe grinned at that.  There was something wicked about the way the corners of his mouth turned up.  Mikey always liked it.

"So Mikey Way.  It's time for the big question."

"And what's that?" said Mikey.

"Are you gonna let me take you home tonight?"

Mikey bit her lip, playacting thoughtfulness.  "I don't know, Gabe.  I heard you were macking on some other chicks tonight."  She shook her head.  "I mean, what does that say about a guy, telling me I'm the love of his life and then doing that?  It's not looking good."

"Never," Gabe swore.  "I don't know who's telling you these fucking lies, but it's bullshit.  I'm true to _you_."

Mikey turned away from the wall to face him, biting at one of her nails to hide her smile.  "So you weren't making out with Gee earlier?"

There was a pause, then, and Gabe's face contorted a little in a way that was kind of hilarious, before it came out of it smooth as ever.  "That's different," Gabe said.  He put his hand on Mikey's arm, and hit her full force with the big dark soulful deer eyes.  "That's just -- I know how you guys share everything.  That's almost like kissing you."

"Not _everything_," Gee said, poking out from behind Mikey's shoulder.  Gabe looked startled -- obviously not used to Gee's sudden entrances and exits the way Mikey was -- and he honked out a laugh.  

"We only share things that are especially awesome," Gee continued.  "Like, you know, I'll hear music I need Mikey to have, or a comic, or maybe we both want that pint of chocolate ice cream while we're on the rag, or we both chip in for that Star Wars toy because it's kind of expensive.  That kind of thing.  So not everything, just awesome things."

Gabe's eyes darted back and forth, making eye contact with Mikey and then back over her shoulder to Gee.  Gee's chin was pointy but familiar there, kind of comfortable in its own way

"Yeah, Gabe," Mikey said softly.  "We only share awesome things."  

Gabe licked his lips.  "Guess it's my fucking lucky day, then, isn't it?" he said.  "I don't know if you girls are aware, but I happen to be exceptionally awesome."  He leaned over and kissed Gee over Mikey's shoulder, the wet sounds of their mouths just beside Mikey's ear.  Mikey could feel the warmth of Gee all along her back, the solid pressure push of Gabe's body against her.

He kissed Mikey, then, too, but his hands were on Gee's waist, pulling her in closer, like the three of them were a closed circuit.  Mikey could feel Gee's tits rub against her back when she shifted position.

When Gabe stopped kissing her, she kept her eyes closed for a second.  He didn't say anything, and when she opened them again, he was still standing there, expectant.

"Gee," Mikey said.  "Gabe wants to take us home.  What do you think?"

"Hmmmm," Gee said.  "Well, it _is_ his birthday," she said again, and Mikey nodded thoughtfully.

Gabe was grinning, wide and shining.

"I guess it is your lucky day after all," Mikey said.  When Gee moved out from behind her, she took her hand, and they followed Gabe out of the house.


End file.
